


hey everybody it's time for some mr veils porn!!

by kingozma



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pseudo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma
Summary: it's literally just hand kink baby!!! i don't even remember how i got this idea that the masters' hands are erogenous zones. ah oh well it's here nowi feel like i am going to hell just by posting this but let's go gays!
Relationships: Mr Veils/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	hey everybody it's time for some mr veils porn!!

in this harmless body, the vake - or rather, mr veils - was much more grateful.

instead of hateful, panicked claws tearing her back open, there were shaky, calloused hands stroking. grabbing at it, if they could. there were no long nails to open up old scars.

she wasnt afraid of going deaf in the company of mr veils this particular time. they didnt have to screech and caw in unintelligible ramblings for her to get the point. the little unsure sighs they gave each time her lips met the nape of their neck was enough.

ophelia actually quite enjoyed being truly, honestly in control for once. there was nothing for her to gain from this, but she had to admit that the squirming with each brush of her nails against their bare chest (they found something incredibly lewd in that, and she supposed she understood), occasional whimpers of “please”, “stop teasing”, and “just. do it” were nearly payment on their own. was she even getting paid for this? she doesn’t remember negotiating payment beforehand. was she really going to ask mr veils to pay her in such a state?

but she could actually work with them, like this. she didnt want to say anything about it, but she felt that it was marvelous, to be able to do her job without impending death. horrible, bloody death.

she didnt even have to fight to figure out where their hand was. that’s so cool, she thought idly, why don’t i end up with clients this nice more often

when her hand nestled up against theirs, short, soft fingers intertwining in their long, thin, calloused ones, they gave a low and shuddering gasp and holy shit that was so cool to her. they weren’t cursing her family to decades of misfortune yet, so that was nice.

a reassuring peck pressed against mr veils’ jawline. her other hand resting against their chest, heaving slowly

it took a few squeezes - twisting, trying to rub against as much skin as possible before their hand squeezed back. they growled somewhere deep in their throat, deciding they were desperate enough to overcome their insecurities for the moment and cooperate. ophelia nuzzled her nose back in mr veil’s neck, whispering comforting gibberish neither of them understood in the moment.

the pad of her index finger slipped intentionally against the space between their index and middle fingers, and they nearly yelped, having to cover their mouth with their free hand.

they have two hands? that’s right, humanoid figures tend to have two if they haven’t lost one or both somewhere. ophelia remembered that there are two hands. but the key point of this discovery was that she, too, had two hands.

she shook her head, almost scolding, and gently took mr veils’ other hand from their parted, trembling lips. what would they do without something to hide behind?

well, start hurting themself apparently. ophelia stroked the length of their left palm with her fingertips, other hand still squeezing their right.

they bit their lip as hard as they knew how to bite.

she could tell by the way their chest jittered that something was wrong. when she looked up, mr veils’ tongue was licking its bottom lip, traces of red faintly sticking to it. ophelia frowned. she propped herself up for a moment - unwilling to let go of their hands, she simply pushed them down into the mattress, which made mr veils’ eyes roll up in desperation for a moment - and her face hovered over theirs.

be kinder to yourself, she scolded, and at this point any child in the vicinity would have started reprimanding her right back - but OPHELIA, you’re not kind to yourself!

mr veils was not that child. she nudged their nose with hers, pressed her lips to theirs softly. they reciprocated, already hearing mr spices screeching in the back of their head about how disrespectful and irreverent she was.

if anything, they found her more reverent than most. their thoughts of mr spices’ unwanted opinions fizzed out immediately, oh no she’s doing the thing again

her thumbs gently stroked the flesh under their thumbs, all other fingers rubbing against the spaces in between theirs. pushed their hands down into the mattress, her palm pushing against theirs. they tried gritting their teeth this time, to stifle the low, almost guttural grunts they were making, and they supposed they could say it was partially working.

miss hollingberry didn’t just know what the masters needed. she knew mr veils specifically, somehow.

their hands pushed back against hers, and they whimpered too quickly to silence themself somehow. they could feel their arms and legs shaking at this point, their voice reduced to ragged gasping. they kept trying to get a complete word out, but their throat closed up, gagging them. “i”, “wwh”, “mmHhn”, “ggah”

ophelia started gritting her own teeth, not saying a word. she was almost impatient. her thumb rubbed mercilessly at the soft, delicate space between their thumb and index finger and they stopped thinking. the back of their head dug into the mattress and they couldn’t choke themself fast enough to be quiet as they came. they were much louder than she expected - moaning shakily, unintelligent wails ringing in her ears.

ophelia wanted to be courteous and kiss them to stifle the sound, she knew they hated being heard, hated taking up space, but she decided to be cruel just this once. she bit her lip, shivering and hid her face in the crook of their neck as she rubbed at every sensitive spot on their hands that she knew, trying her best to help them ride out their orgasm.

just as quickly as it started, in a few warm, panicky seconds it was over.

surprisingly enough, in between trying to catch their breath, mr veils still had the strength to speak. “i hate you,” was the first thing out of their mouth before their tired, shaking fingers tangled up in ophelia’s hair, arms holding her too tightly. was it really her that they were talking to, though?


End file.
